Cada Loco con su Tema
by Ale-chan
Summary: DégelxFem!Kardia. Ella descubre a Dégel leyendo una carta que parece muy personal y ésta no puede evitar que los celos le hagan pensar más de la cuenta.


**Cada Loco con su Tema**

-¿Entonces qué, Dégel? ¿Vendrás conmigo mañana?

Él ya me había respondido con sus silencios. No obstante, decidí seguir preguntando. Él podía cambiar de opinión o, mejor aún, hartarse de mi insistencia. Hacía tiempo que no veía sus inmutables cejas contraerse por el enojo. Aquella tarde deseaba ver esa pequeña chispa de desesperación brillando en sus ojos.

-Al menos dime algo.- Caminaba detrás de él, acercándonos con premura al Penúltimo Templo. Subía los escalones de tres en tres, dando pausados brinquitos para mantenerme a su paso. -¡Dime que lo pensarás!

-No tengo que pensarlo.- Aseguró, mirándome de reojo pero sin detenerse por un segundo. –Sabes bien cuál es mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡No te gusta hacer nada divertido!

Llegamos a la entrada de su Templo. Aprovechando el amplio descanso de mármol, se detuvo para enfrentarme.

Y yo reí al reconocer el gesto que desde hacía rato esperaba.

-¿Desde cuándo es divertido irse a perder a un bosque?

-Siendo estrictos…- Señalé con tono de seriedad. –Esa vez no nos perdimos. Sólo no pudimos encontrar la cascada que buscábamos.

Acuario exhaló.

-¿Y qué me dices de cuando nos atacó el oso? ¿Eso te pareció divertido?

-¡Mucho! Además, fue el oso el que terminó huyendo de mí, ¿recuerdas?- Dégel desvió la mirada, reconociendo la verdad de mis palabras. –Vamos…- Adrede busqué mi voz más gangosa, sujetando su muñeca con ambas manos y parpadeando más veces de las necesarias. Sólo en ese momento me percaté de que aún no me había quitado la máscara. -¡Esta vez sí encontraré la cascada!

Dégel me miró con desconfianza y yo lo sujeté con aún más fuerza, recordándole que no le dejaría ir a ningún lado hasta que recibiera la respuesta que esperaba.

-De acuerdo.- Emocionada, columpié su brazo tres veces antes de soltarlo. –Lo pensaré.

Mi celebración se detuvo en seco pero él no me dio tiempo para reprocharle. Se adentró a su Templo, dejando muy en claro que ese sería el fin de la discusión. Al menos por el momento.

Gruñí con molestia pero sonreí. Cuando Dégel me respondía de esa forma era casi seguro que accedería.

De cualquier forma, no podía culparlo por su recelo. La última vez no le fue precisamente muy bien. De pura casualidad elegimos el día más caluroso del año para nuestra excursión. La humedad y el sudor no me molestaron demasiado pero Dégel siempre fue especialmente susceptible a las altas temperaturas. Después dimos decenas de vueltas por el bosquecillo, buscando por todas partes una cascada que prometía ser la más bella de la zona. Nunca dimos con ella. Cuando nuestros estómagos no pudieron resistir más el ayuno, decidimos regresar al Santuario pero fuimos interceptados por una osa que no dudó en considerarnos una amenaza para sus crías. Una vez que me deshice de ella, Dégel comentó que ese era el colmo y juró que nunca más me acompañaría en una de mis excursiones.

Casi me sentí culpable. Hubiese deseado mostrarle aquella cascada pero era imposible. No se puede llegar a un lugar que no existe; no importa con cuanto ímpetu se busque o con cuánta esperanza se cuente. Me gustaría decir que me arrepiento de haberlo engañado. Inventé aquel hermoso lugar a sabiendas de que sólo algo tan aburrido como eso le llamaría la atención. Deseaba pasar con él un día lejos del Santuario y la excusa me pareció tan buena como inocente.

Sin mencionar, claro, lo divertido que fue el verlo al borde de la desesperación.

Tan pocos eran mis escrúpulos que buscaba mentirle nuevamente. Afortunadamente, yo no suelo perder el tiempo con pensamientos tan innecesarios como el remordimiento por lo que planeaba salirme una vez más con la mía.

Me alcé de hombros.

Si. Casi me sentía culpable.

Seguí a Dégel al interior de su Templo. Atardecía pero aún no se habían encendido las antorchas del salón principal. Di un par de tropezones antes de decidirme a quitarme la máscara, esperando que mis ojos pudieran recibir la suficiente luz para seguir adelante.

Mis pupilas lograron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pero no pude avanzar por muchos pasos más. Dégel fue interceptado por una de las doncellas. Ésta venía de los salones privados y parecía muy aliviada de haber encontrado al Santo de Acuario. Yo decidí quedarme atrás, refugiada entre las sombras del Templo. Hice esto no por pudor sino por desconcierto. La chica le ofrecía a Dégel un grueso sobre blanco. No alcancé a divisar las palabras del remitente pero sí percibí un cambio radical en el rostro de mi amigo.

Sus cejas, siempre atentas, se relajaron, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su boca se curveó en una boba sonrisa. Ya antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro y me enfureció el recodar quién la había detonado.

Dégel le dio las gracias a la doncella y ésta salió del Templo. Impaciente por conocer el contenido de la carta, le vi romper el sobre con poca delicadeza. De éste sacó al menos seis hojas de tono azulado y en ese mismo lugar se dispuso a leerlas.

Con cada renglón que pasaba su rostro se aligeraba más. De cuando en cuando su sonrisa se ensanchaba e incluso, en algunos momentos, se atrevió a dejar correr una corta y mesurada risa.

Cuando llegó a la tercera hoja no pude contenerme más. Caminé hacia él, fingiendo curiosidad y procurando que mi voz sonara lo menos amenazante posible. La verdad era que mi pecho latía con fuerza y que sólo mi sentido común me contuvo a romper la carta que con tanta facilidad obtuvo semejantes reacciones de Dégel.

-¿Qué lees?- Pregunté, asomándome por su hombro para darle al menos un vistazo a las hojas. Dégel no tardó en separarse de mí, doblando los papeles y guardándolos de nueva cuenta en el sobre. Sin embargo, tuve tiempo suficiente para apreciar unas estilizadas letras escritas en un cursi papel membretado. -¡Ah!- Exclamé, alzando ambas cejas. -¿Será que el frío Dégel de Acuario ha recibido una cartita de amor?

-No digas tonterías.- Nervioso, escondió el sobre entre su Armadura. Quiso decir algo más, quizá pedirme que lo dejara sólo pero acertadamente supo que algo así sólo despertaría más mi curiosidad.

Aunque curiosidad no era la principal fuerza que me motivaba en esos momentos.

-¿Y por qué tonterías?- Eligiendo al sobre como mi próxima presa, me puse a espaldas de Dégel y lo abracé por el cuello. –Cualquier señorita casadera se interesaría por el más inteligente de los Doce. Sobre todo una con una letra tan bonita.

-Kardia, por favor.

Durante los últimos años me había vuelto una experta en ponerle nervioso. Sabía qué hacer para obligarlo a bajar la guardia aunque fuese por unos segundos y estaba totalmente dispuesta a aprovechar mis conocimientos.

-Dégel.- Le llamé, frotando mi frente contra su cabello. –No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.- Me aseguré de que mis palabras sonaran suaves y delicadas. Totalmente diferente a como solían escucharse. – Es de lo más natural.

Mis acciones tuvieron la reacción que esperaba. Dégel se distrajo por un segundo, el suficiente para que estirara mi mano por debajo de su Armadura y sacara tan deseado premio.

-¡Kardia! ¡Devuélveme eso!

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?- Respondí soezmente mientras le daba una rápida leída al remitente. -¿Serafina?- Sonreí despectivamente mientras leía el nombre en voz alta. –Apenas caigo en cuenta de lo cursi que es ese nombre. Pero bueno, supongo que mi nombre tampoco es de lo más normal.- Le ofrecí la carta. Dégel tomó el sobre inmediatamente y lo sujetó con fuerza. –Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba de ella. ¿Cómo se encuentra la bella señorita Serafina?- Él no pudo o no quiso responderme. -¡Bah! Como gustes. Si no me quieres contar no tienes que hacerlo. No es como si me importara demasiado.

Me coloqué nuevamente mi máscara y me despedí de él descuidadamente, saliendo del Templo con más lentitud de la que hubiese deseado. Ya había anochecido y las antorchas seguían sin encenderse por lo que tuve que esquivar varias losetas y columnas para poder escapar de ahí.

Bajé las escaleras con mayor rapidez, aprovechando la luz de la luna para evitar estamparme contra el suelo. Tuve suerte de no toparme con nadie hasta que llegué a Escorpio.

Me encerré en mi habitación, lancé mi máscara a quién sabe dónde y pateé un par de arcones de manzanas antes de sentarme en el suelo.

-¡La señorita Serafina!- Bufé en irritación, escupiendo cada sílaba con desagrado. -¡La perfecta señorita Serafina!

Debía de haber imaginado que aquella carta provenía de esa mujer. Aún podía recordarla: con su largo cabello claro que recordaba a una flor quemada por el sol; su amplia sonrisa, tan perenne que había perdido toda su sinceridad; sus grandes ojos azules, tan vacíos y cristalinos como un frío trozo de vidrio.

¡Pero qué mujer tan desagradable había sido esa!

¡Tan perfecta! ¡Tan hermosa! ¿Por qué los Dioses perdieron el tiempo creando algo tan maravilloso? Lo perfecto no debía de ser real. El mundo era demasiado divertido y emocionante como para albergar algo así.

Tan tierno. Tan gentil.

¡Tan condenadamente aburrido!

Solamente la había visto una vez y con esa tuve más que suficiente para el resto de mi vida. Había sido hacía un par de años. Dégel me explicó que venía de un lugar muy lejano para conocer a Sasha. ¡Y bien! Esa fue precisamente la mejor noticia que tuve durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el Santuario: venía de un lugar tan lejano que nunca más puso uno de sus pequeños y ridículos pies en Escorpio.

El recordar su irritante actitud me producía escalofríos pero el sólo pensar en la soporífera influencia que ejerció sobre Dégel me provocaba ganas de vomitar. Mi querido Dégel no necesitaba un motivo más para aletargarse. Serafina mitigaba su pasión, dejando atrás a un hombre demasiado sereno como para serle útil a cualquiera.

Mi querido Dégel se tomaba muy en serio eso de controlarse. Prefería sentarse a leer un libro sobre la lluvia que salir para empaparse bajo una tormenta. Prefería mantenerse callado a expresar lo que su corazón le gritaba. ¡Pero yo sé que hay tanto más debajo de esa sobria actitud! Yo sé que es tanta su pasión que lucha por controlarla. Yo sé que está más vivo que cualquier otro en el Santuario y sé que él no necesita de alguien como Serafina. Ella lo anularía poco a poco, convirtiéndolo en alguien tan vacío como ella.

Pero Dégel amaba a Serafina como a sus libros. Aún no se había dado cuenta de que ambos eran iguales: inalterables, fríos y muertos.

Aún no se había dado cuenta de que la realidad nunca podría ser imitada y que no valía la pena estudiarla tanto como vivirla. Prefería sonreír ante ridículas cartitas porque con ellas siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir.

Mi querido Dégel, tan estúpido y tan ingenuo.

¡Era mi deber salvarlo de las garras de ese cruel súcubo!

-Esto no se va a quedar así.- Aseguré, hundiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas. Cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme para buscar una solución que no incluyera algún asesinato. Sin embargo, mi nublada mente no fue capaz de llegar a una conclusión.

Suspiré.

-Estúpida y perfecta señorita Serafina.

* * *

-¿Kardia?

Desperté de golpe. Mi cuello emitió un extraño tronido y un intenso dolor recorrió toda mi espalda. Me había quedado dormida en el suelo y ahora mi cuerpo, entumido, me reprochaba por mi torpeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- Murmuré, estirando mis brazos al aire mientras cerraba mis ojos para protegerlos de la luz que se colaba por la ventana. -¿Murió alguien?

-No digas tonterías.- Respondió la voz.

-Entonces no me despiertes.- Concluí, recostándome en el suelo y cubriendo mi rostro con el cabello.

-¿No dijiste que hoy iríamos al bosque?

Me sorprendió la pregunta pero mi letárgico estado me ayudó a disimularlo. Alcé el rostro, quitándome los mechones de cabello de mi frente y tallándome los ojos. La inquisitiva mirada de Dégel sobre mí me inquietó.

-¿Al bosque?- Pregunté como si no supiera a lo que se refería. Éste suspiró mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Lo has olvidado? ¿Después de todo lo que me molestaste?

-No estaba segura de que vendrías.- Mentí. –Dijiste que lo pensarías.

-Obviamente no lo hice. De haberlo hecho no habría venido a buscarte.

Sonreí a medias.

-Así me gusta, Dégel. Siempre te he dicho que pensar es malo para la salud.

Me ayudó a levantarme, dejando sus manos en mi cintura por más tiempo del que debía de hacerlo. Reí torpemente, alejándolo y caminando hacia un recipiente con agua que descansaba a lado de mi cama.

-¿Por qué dormiste así? ¿Volviste a tomar de esa botella que te regaló Calvera?

-Eso ya no ha vuelto a pasar.- Comenté, despertando de lleno cuando el agua fría chocó contra mi piel. No obstante, hubiera preferido no hacerlo. En pocos segundos todos mis recuerdos regresaron y de repente no me sentí tan feliz de que Dégel estuviese a mi lado. –Creo que no saldré hoy. Me duele el cuerpo.- Me recosté sobre mi cama, sintiendo crujir todos los huesos de mi espalda.

-Anda.- Dégel se sentó a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos. –Ya me hiciste venir hasta acá. No me dejarás plantado, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué importa? Seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

-Es cierto. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Pero, ¿mejores? Eso lo dudo.

Giré mi cuerpo boca abajo, demasiado apenada como para enfrentarlo.

-Quizá puedas releer la carta de la señorita Serafina. Seguro que no te cansas de hacer eso.

-La carta estará ahí siempre que quiera leerla.- Respondió con seriedad.

Con tanta seriedad que tuve a mal de tomar sus palabras de modo literal.

-Y yo no, ¿a eso te refieres?- Me incorporé, recordando todo mi enojo de la noche anterior, atrapando mi cobertor con los puños cerrados. –Yo no soy como tus libros. Yo no estaré ahí siempre que quieras buscarme. ¡Tampoco soy como la señorita Serafina! Yo no soy como una estatua de hielo que nunca se derretirá.

Dégel parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. Cerró los ojos con lentitud y exhaló sonoramente. Después de unos segundos de meditación me miró nuevamente. Acercó una mano hacia mi rostro pero yo me alejé. Él no intentó acercarse nuevamente.

-Tienes razón. No eres como ellos.

Su respuesta distó mucho de tranquilizarme. Cerré los ojos, dejándome caer nuevamente al colchón a sabiendas de que si una lágrima se atrevía a escaparse, sería absorbida inmediatamente por la ropa de cama.

-Ellos son ladrones.- Murmuré. –Te roban la vida y tú los dejas porque tienes miedo de vivirla.

-A través de ellos yo vivo con tanta intensidad como tú con tus peleas.- Aseguró. Fruncí el ceño al identificar un rastro de enojo en sus palabras. –El hecho de que tú no puedas comprenderlos no quiere decir que los demás no puedan hacerlo.

-Yo entiendo lo que es real. Eso es lo único que tengo que comprender. No tengo tiempo para nada más.

La mano de Dégel se posó sobre mi cabeza y no tuve fuerzas para retirarla.

-No hables así.

-Pero es cierto.

Le escuché moverse y poco a poco sus brazos se enredaron a mi alrededor, forzando a levantarme y acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Tú preocúpate por vivir.- Señaló, acunando mi cabeza entre su cuello. Al inhalar pude percibir su perfume y no pude evitar que mis labios temblaran. –Yo me encargaré de que tengas todo el tiempo que necesites.

Asentí, tragando un pesado nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Y tu tiempo qué?- Pregunté una vez que me sentí lo suficientemente segura de poder hablar sin quebrar mi voz.

-No dejaré de perderme en mis libros ni en las cartas de la señorita Serafina si a eso te refieres.- Gruñí y él rió quedamente. –Tenme la mitad de paciencia que yo te tengo a ti.

Alcé mi rostro, apretando mis labios en gesto de reproche.

-Eso es imposible. Tu paciencia es infinita y la infinidad no tiene mitad.

Decidí refugiarme nuevamente entre su nuca. El lugar era cálido y confortable. Ahora que lo había descubierto no me alejaría de él por mucho tiempo. Permanecí así por varios segundos. Minutos quizá. Comenzaba a dormirme cuando Dégel me despertó nuevamente.

-Tú no eres como ellos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tú brillas más. Mucho más.- Asentí en silencio y lo sujeté con más fuerza. -¿Entonces qué? ¿Me llevarás al bosque? Creo que ya sé en dónde se encuentra la cascada.

-¿Cómo?- Respingué, abriendo bien los ojos y tartamudeando de la impresión. -¿Y dónde está?

-En tu imaginación.

Sentí la sangre subir hasta mi cabeza, provocándome una fuerte oleada de calor.

-¿Quién te dijo?

-El sentido común.- Habló con tanta seguridad que me pregunté si en algún momento se creyó eso de la cascada. –Será más fácil si no me tienes dando vueltas por todos lados. También podemos llevar algo de comer.

-Si.- Respondí quedamente. –Eso estaría bien.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Te estaré esperando afuera.

Yo me quedé estática por varios segundos y después, una vez que mi cerebro procesó todo lo que había acabado de ocurrir, reí abiertamente.

Los días de campo me parecían ridículos pero lo aceptaría sólo porque fue él quien lo propuso. Además, podría insistirle a Dégel que la próxima vez que le escribiera a la señorita Serafina le platicara sobre la alegre velada. Con lujo de detalle de ser posible.

¡Ojalá que ese día la osa no nos interrumpiera!

**Comentario de la Autora**: Y bueno... esto me tomó una eternidad. Lo tuve que reescribir como tres veces y aún así no salió como quería. Estoy satisfecha pero mi problema era que quería hacer un fic angst... y... pues ya casi me estoy resignando a que eso no me salga jeje.

Y... los escorpiones somos muy celosos pero creo que usualmente el odio se enfoca en 'el otro' y no tanto en la persona a la que queremos. Honestamente yo no creo que los celos sean tan malos. Le dan chispa a la relación siempre y cuando no se pase uno de la raya y no vea cosas donde de plano no hay. Ciertamente creo que hacía falta una escena de celos con respecto a Serafina que la verdad no me cae tan mal ni creo que sea perfecta ni nada de eso. Pero como Kardia está celosa sí lo cree jeje.

El título del fic viene de una canción de Joan Manuel Serrat puesto que el fic en si fue inspirado por una de sus canciones. La original era Para Vivir pero como que ese no quedaba bien como título así que lo cambié por otra de sus rolas.

Y bueno, este fic queda dedicado a Liara Princeton que con su Fem!Albafika (Romeo and Juliet) hizo que me regresara el gusto por el gender bend. Dicho sea de paso, también se lo dedico a todos los que reviewaron mi otro fic con esta pareja, El Resfriado.

¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
